


Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Read My Mind [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Louis can kind of read people's minds?, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis potrafi czytać myśli ludzi, kiedy są oni skierowani na niego. Zazwyczaj te myśli są złe, ale jeden głos przedostaje się ponad to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330920) by [danceatthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceatthedisco/pseuds/danceatthedisco). 



Louis ma sześć lat. Jego mama odprowadza go do szkoły i składa buziaka na jego policzku tak jak każdego dnia. Louis słyszy ‘Naprawdę będę za nim tęsknić. Moje kochanie.’ Ale kiedy spogląda do góry, jego mama odwraca się, jakby nigdy niczego nie wypowiedziała. Wzrusza ramionami na to i biegnie pobawić się z przyjaciółmi.

Tego popołudnia, kiedy musiał sam wrócić ze szkoły do domu, gdyż jego mama nie pojawiła się, by go przyprowadzić, kiedy jego mamy samochodu brakuje na parkingu, pamięta słowa z tego poranka. ‘Naprawdę będę za nim tęsknić. Moje kochanie.’ Przysięga, że słyszał te słowa, nawet jeśli jego mama nie wypowiedziała ich głośno.

Tej nocy, kiedy jego tata wraca z pracy do domu, wyglądając na wykończonego i smutnego, Louis kontempluje ponownie te słowa z poranka, wciąż kwestionując ich znaczenie i dlaczego jego mamy wciąż nie ma w domu, gdzie może być. Jego tata oferuje Louisowi westchnięcie i klepnięcie głowy, nim nie idzie do swojego biura, by nalać szklankę szkockiej, pierwszej z wielu nadchodzących.

Louis ma dziesięć lat. Nie widział swojej mamy od czterech. Wciąż pamięta usłyszane słowa ‘Naprawdę będę za nim tęsknić. Moje kochanie.’ Od dawna czuje wagę tych słów i zaczyna kwestionować co to znaczy, że je słyszy.

Słyszy, kiedy ich nauczycielka oddaje ich sprawdziany z ortografii, ich testy matematyczne, ich projekty przyrodnicze, kręci swą głową z ‘on tylko uczy się powoli, to wszystko. Może się polepszyć.’

Louis wie, że nie powiedziała tego głośno. Niemniej jednak to słyszał. WIE, że tak.

Louis ma trzynaście lat. Zaczyna rozumieć. Te słowa, które słyszy są myślami. Myślami innych ludzi. Ale tylko, kiedy są skierowane do niego; o nim.

Nigdy się tym nie przejmował, gdy był młodszy. Dzieci zmieniają swoje myśli bardzo szybko, nigdy zbyt chętni do koncentrowania się na jednej rzeczy zbyt długo. Nigdy nie czuł, pełnej powagi tego. Ale teraz, kiedy jego tata przenosi go z dala od jedynego domu, który zna. Z miejsca, w którym po raz ostatni widział swoją mamę. ‘Naprawdę będę za nim tęsknić. Moje kochanie.’

Louis zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie słyszał w swojej głowie głosu swojego ojca. Ani razu, odkąd jego mama odeszła.

Louis ma czternaście lat. Ma problemy z adaptacją w swoim nowym domu i w swojej nowej szkole. Jego tata zaszył się w swoim biurze. Nowy dom, nowe biuro, nowe butelki szkockiej dla zabicia czasu.

Są tu nowe dzieciaki, dzieciaki z którymi nie dorastał, więc nie jest przyzwyczajony do słyszenia ich głosów w swojej głowie. Nie przyzwyczajony do surowości ‘co za wróżka’ i ‘mały pedał, nic dziwnego, że matka go zostawiła.’

Louis jest zbyt oszołomiony okrucieństwem ich myśli, by zastanawiać się skąd wiedzą o jego mamie. Lub by zastanawiać się nad innym głosem. Głosem z myślami jak ‘jest taki piękny’ i ‘mam nadzieję, że jest z nim dobrze.’

Louis zaczyna zapominać swoją matkę. Nie całkowicie. Nie mógłby nigdy zapomnieć swojej mamy. Ale minęło osiem lat. Wszystko co mu pozostało po niej to te siedem słów, z którymi go zostawiła.

Louis ma szesnaście lat. Minęły dwa lata odkąd się przeprowadził, wciąż nie ma żadnych nowych przyjaciół. Nie może się osiedlić, nie może znaleźć nikogo kto nie oferowałby litości w swoich myślach. Trudne jest znalezienie przyjaciół, kiedy słyszysz ich ‘ciekawe co jest z nim nie tak, że jego mama go zostawiła’ od dzieciaków, z którymi próbuje usiąść na lunchu i ich ‘jest wystarczająco słodki, powinien totalnie sprawić, że mój ex będzie zazdrosny’ od dziewczyn, które do niego podchodzą.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, są też miłe myśli. Jak ‘taki miły chłopiec’ od jego nauczyciela języka, kiedy zaoferował się, że rozda książki. i ‘definitywnie wygląda jakby mógł posiadać umiejętności w piłce nożnej, ciekawe czy by dołączył', które sprawiały, że zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie każdy jest okrutny. Tylko zdecydowana większość.

Ale to co myliło Louisa najbardziej, to myśli, które słyszał przypadkowo w ciągu dni szkolnych. Jak ‘Chciałbym być wystarczająco odważny, by z nim porozmawiać’ i ‘to już dwa lata, dlaczego wciąż nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Ja mógłbym być jego przyjacielem.’ Louis chce poznać właścicieli tych myśli, by powiedzieć im, iż on nie jest nikim wyjątkowym. Nikt nie był wystarczająco odważny, warto walczyć z myślami, by utrzymać znajomych. Ale Louis nigdy nie słyszał tego głosu na głos, więc nie miał pojęcia kim mógł być.

Louis ma siedemnaście lat, kiedy zaczynają się nad nim znęcać. Na szczęście już wystarczająco uważa, by upewnić się, że zdecydowanie nikt w rzeczywistości tego nie odkryje i potwierdzi, aż do tego momentu, to były tylko spekulacje.

On chce tylko przerwy. Jedna noc, w której nie musiałby się zastanawiać, dlaczego ludzie myślą o nim takie rzeczy i dlaczego jego tata wciąż w ogóle o nim nie myśli, dlaczego zawsze panuje cisza w jego głowie, kiedy on tylko wchodzi do domu.

Więc Louis idzie wzdłuż ulicy do baru, mając nadzieję tylko na wypicie paru drinków, wystarczająco, aby dodać zamroczenie w jego mózgu, wystarczająco, by zablokować myśli każdego, łącznie ze swoimi. Ale kiedy dwa drinki zamieniają się w pięć, a te w siedem, Louis jest w pewien sposób pijany. Więc kiedy słyszy myśli faceta przy barze, jakby to do niego pasował, Louis oferuje, że kupi mu drinka, a potem blowjoba w łazience. Tak jak mógł się dowiedzieć, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, również był w barze, przeszklone oczy skierowane na niego, kiedy wszedł do łazienki tylko po to, by wyjść wyglądając całkowicie wyuzdanie.

Więc kiedy Louis pokazał się w szkole następnego dnia, słysząc parę myśli jak ‘gej’ i ‘obrzydliwy pedał’ oraz ‘mam nadzieję, że nie dołączy teraz do szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej’ i ok, to bolało, ponieważ naprawdę ten gość wydawał się całkiem miły wcześniej, lecz nie ma pojęcia co się stało. Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie rzucają te zniewagi na temat jego seksualności, którą jednoznacznie ukrywa, dziękuję bardzo.

Kiedy kapitan drużyny piłki nożnej przechodził obok, zatrzaskując przed Louisem jego szafkę w tym procesie i szepcząc do jego ucha. -Widziałem cię w barze zeszłej nocy, założę się, że jesteś zawodowcem w opadaniu na swoje kolana, pedale - i z akompaniamentem ostatniego słowa razem z pchnięciem prosto w żebra, Louis wie.

Jest w zbyt dużym bólu, zarówno fizycznym jak i emocjonalnym, by martwić się w tym czasie o ‘tylko nie on, mam nadzieję, że po prostu zostawią go w spokoju’, które przechodzi przez jego głowę.

W szkole nic się nie polepsza. Chociaż rzeczy się zmieniają. Ludzie stają się odważniejsi, obelgi skierowane na niego jak myśli, są teraz rzucane na głos.

Louis jest teraz zadowolony ze swojego wyboru nie zawierania przyjaźni, by utrzymywać ludzi na odległość ramienia. To mogłoby być dla niego za dużo, gdyby usłyszał jak ich myśli się zmieniają, kiedy by odkryli, iż preferuje chłopców zamiast dziewczyny.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się co jego mama by myślała, nim odrzuca te myśli daleko. Jej to nie obchodzi. Zostawiła go. Nie zadawał sobie trudu nawet, by martwić się o to, co jego tata pomyśli, jeśli się dowie, nie przeprowadzili normalnej rozmowy od lat. Louis wciąż nigdy nie słyszał głosu swojego taty w swojej głowie. Przestał się martwić dlaczego tak jest, już nie miało znaczenia to, że on preferuje spędzać czas samotnie w swoim pokoju, a jego tata w swoim biurze.

Louis jest samotny. Ten rok uciążliwie się dla niego dłuży. To w większości niskie oceny, pięści rzucane w niego, obelgi w jego kierunku. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, przemocy fizycznej. Znęcania psychicznego. To już nie sprawia mu krzywdy.

Zwracał tylko uwagę na to, co odwoływało się do Myśli. Ponieważ tylko one miały znaczenie. Były jedyną rzeczą, które nie zdawały się szorstkie i okrutne w tych dniach. Nie przychodziły codziennie i te dni były najgorsze dla Louisa.

Ale czasami, siedząc na matmie, może usłyszeć ‘Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ma dzisiaj dobry dzień’. Louis odwraca się, mając nadzieję że znajdzie kogoś kto pasuje do tego głosu, głęboka, płynna barwa przychodzi z czego się bardzo cieszy. Ale nie ma nikogo kogo rozpoznaje.

Siedzi w kawiarni, sam jak zwykle i słyszy ‘wow, ta koszulka naprawdę wydobywa kolor jego oczu. Nie sądzę, by mogły być bardziej piękne.’ Louis rumieni się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś, jakiś chłopak może znaleźć w nim coś pięknego. Patrzy wokół, ale nie znajduje nikogo, kto wydawałby się studiować jego koszulkę czy oczy. Wciąż nie może znaleźć źródła tych myśli, więc rumieniec zamieszkuje na krótko, wyrzucając myśli o pięknie jako fuks.

Louis jest absolwentem. Nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Myśli, że to jego najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu, odkąd mama go zostawiła. Przed ‘Naprawdę będę za nim tęsknić. Moje kochanie.’ Ale zatrzymuje tam te myśli. W tym dniu, najszczęśliwszym dniu jego życia od tak dawna, nie chce myśleć o swojej matce, którą opuściła go albo o swoim ojcu, który jest szczęśliwszy przy butelce szkockiej niż przy własnym synu. Louis tylko chce myśleć o tym, jak uciec od tego, co zdarzyło się w jego osobistym życiu przez ostatni rok.

‘Sprzymierzył’ się ze swoimi kolegami. Wciąż słyszy okazjonalnie myśli takie jak ‘pedał’ i ‘gej’, ale większość jego znajomych z klasy jest zbyt zaabsorbowana zakończeniem i after party, by myśleć o Louisie. Ma się z tym dobrze.

Kiedy Louis siada w audytorium, czekając na mówców, czekając, aż odbierze swój dyplom, czekając, aż w końcu ukończy szkołę średnią, słyszy ‘oh Boże on jest przede mną, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie będę się teraz jąkał, nie przed nim, oh Boże.’

Louis zaczyna się frustrować. Słyszy ten głos zawsze, odkąd skończył czternaście i wciąż nie wie do kogo należy. Ciągłe myśli takie jak ‘chciałbym, aby się częściej uśmiechał’ i ‘on zasługuje na więcej niż wszyscy ci ludzie razem wzięci’ oraz ‘oh Boże te spodnie są prezentem od nieba. Jego tyłek wygląda rozkosznie’ ( i dobra, ten jeden sprawia, że Louis chichocze i rumieni się oraz zapomina o podbitym oku, stworzonym tamtego dnia. I jeśli sprawia to, że nosi te czerwone spodnie o wiele częściej, cóż co z tego) i ‘proszę niech będzie w porządku’ sprawia, że czuje się lepiej, sprawia, iż czuje jakby ktoś był po jego stronie. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Dzisiaj Louis chce tylko przez to przelecieć. Chce przeżyć to jak szybko się da, zostawić swoich znajomych z klasy, których ma nadzieje już nigdy nie spotkać i zastanowić się co chce robić przez resztę swojego życia, najlepiej z jak możliwie najmniejszą interakcją z ludźmi.

Nie martwi się dłużej o ten głos nadziei, ponieważ po dzisiejszym dniu, Louis prawdopodobnie nigdy nie usłyszy go ponownie. Więc po wysłuchaniu tych myśli i modlitw, by nie jąkać się przed nim (i naprawdę Louis nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić, ponieważ on wciąż wierzy w to, że nie jest nikim wyjątkowym), Louis przewraca oczami i patrzy w kierunku sceny, obserwując trójkę siadających na niej uczniów, gotowy, by ceremonia wreszcie się zaczęła.

Przychodzi dyrektor, mówiąc jaki to był znakomity rok (jak zawsze) i jaka świetlana przyszłość stoi przed nimi otworem. Louis ziewa, chcąc tylko, by to się skończyło. Dyrektor wtedy zapowiada najlepszego ucznia w klasie , który podchodzi, aby przemówić, ale Louis nie zwraca na to zbytniej uwagi, tylko dziękując za to, że dotychczas żadna myśl nie przebiegła przez jego głowę, podczas trwania ceremonii.

Ale nagle wszystko słyszy. Głos. Głos z Myśli. Myśli, które tak bardzo jak nie chcę tego przyznać, pomogły mu przetrwać ostatni rok. Louis jest oczarowany. Oczywiście, że to ten dzieciak, mówca. Nie dziwne, że nigdy się nie zorientował, nigdy nie mieli wielu zajęć razem, a kiedy mieli, Louis nigdy nie słyszał go mówiącego. Louis nigdy nie był wokół niego w stołówce, nigdy kiedykolwiek prawidłowo go nie widział, więc oczywiście nigdy nie przypisał tych Myśli jemu.

Postanowił zacząć słuchać jego przemowy; słuchać głosu, po słyszeniu go w swojej głowie tak długo, mówi na głos.

… - od placów zabaw i spaghetti, zaszliśmy tak daleko. - I czekaj, co. Louis życzył sobie, by zwracał uwagę przez cały czas, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem spaghetti przeszło do zabawy tu.

\- Spędziłem mnóstwo czasu z nosem w książkach, mnóstwo czasu ucząc się, więc dlatego Liam i Niall ustanowili zasadę, żadnego czytania książek podczas lunchu. - Koledzy z jego klasy się zaśmiali, kiedy wskazał na pozostałą dwójkę siedzącą na scenie, drugiego najlepszego ucznia i przewodniczącego klasy, którzy jak zakłada Louis, byli Liamem i Niallem. Louis naprawdę nie rozpoznawał chłopców z imion, tak samo jak nie rozpoznawał mówiącego chłopaka, wciąż nie znając jego imienia.

\- Więc podczas lunchu, w czasie kiedy książki były zakazane i nie było uczenia się, obserwowałem. Obserwowałem grupy przyjaciół rozmawiające o imprezach z zeszłego weekendu, grupy lub drużyny przeglądające następne gry i samotnego chłopaka ze smutnymi oczami, który zawsze był sam ze sobą. - I ponownie, chwila co. Louis nie miał pojęcia, że ten chłopak aktywnie go obserwował.

\- Widziałem, co ukształtowało tych ludzi, co szkoła średnia im wyrzeźbiła. I kiedy odchodzimy dzisiaj, chcę tylko powiedzieć to: szkoła średnia nie jest tym, kim my jesteśmy. Możemy pójść na następną imprezę, na następny mecz. Możemy być więcej niż tym. Szkoła średnia pomogła ukształtować nas, ale teraz to do nas należy czy chcemy być wypełnić tę formę czy ją złamać. Możemy być kimkolwiek chcemy, nie musimy już zawsze widzieć smutnych oczu. Dziękuję. - Macha i cofa się, idąc w kierunku siedzenia na scenie.

Louis siedzi oniemiały, lekko zakłopotany, że po tym wszystkim, pierwszą jego myślą było ‘Czy naprawdę mam smutne oczy.’ Ale wtedy waga przemówienia docierała do niego i wciąż przetwarzał wszystko, kiedy dyrektor wchodzi na scenę i mówi - koleje brawa dla naszego najlepszego ucznia Harry’ego Stylesa.

Harry. Harry Styles. Louis pozwala nazwisku sączyć się przez jego myśli, nazwisko chłopaka z którym nie miał nic wspólnego, ale ten był dla niego uprzejmy. Był skupiony na jego nazwisku przez resztę ceremonii, podczas uścisków rąk, podczas dyplomów, podczas zamykającego marszu.

I teraz jest na zewnątrz z resztą absolwentów. Jego mamy tu nie ma, zostawiła go. Jego taty tu nie ma, prawdopodobnie jest zbyt zajęty w swoim biurze z obecną tam butelką szkockiej. Ale on jest tutaj. Harry.

I Louis robi coś nowego. Coś innego. Coś czego nie robił od bardzo dawna. Decyduje, że może nie każdy musi się trzymać z daleka na długość ramion.

Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego, stoi z trójką innych chłopaków: Liam i Niallem. Louis wysila swoje szare komórki i ten inny chłopak, ten opalony, ale Louis wciąż go nie rozpoznaje. No cóż.

Wyciąga rękę i puka Harry’ego w ramię. Czeka na negatywne myśli, które bez wątpienia nadejdą. Ale wszystko co słyszy w swoich myślach to Harry odwracający się jest jak ‘O mój Boże, on jest właśnie tutaj, nie mogę uwierzyć, po tym co do niego powiedziałem, o mój Boże’ za to na głos słyszy. - Hej! Jestem Harry. Nie sądzę, że się spotkaliśmy wcześniej? - Kiedy Harry podaje mu swoją rękę. I Louis chwyta ją. I oferuje ciche. - Hej, jestem Louis i słyszy ‘jego głos brzmi nawet milej niż kiedykolwiek mogłem to sobie wyobrazić’ i Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry się rumieni.

Większość myśli Harry’ego jest o głosie Louisa i oczach, i uśmiechu, i rozwianych włosach na jego głowie, Louis jest wdzięczny, ale bardzo mocno przytłoczony. Lubi myśli Harry’ego, ale chce klarowności, potrzebuje, by jego myśli, przestały biegać razem z nimi.

Więc Louis staje na swoich palcach i szybko połączył swe wargi z Harrym, chłopcem który, na wiele sposobów go uratował. Myśli się zatrzymały i Louis wypuszcza westchnienie ulgi. Harry bardziej się rumieni, ale oferuje ciche ‘wow, dzięki?’ i Louis ponownie się uśmiecha, tylko w zachwycie dla tego chłopca, który jest tak czysto, autentycznie miły. Splata swe palce z tymi Harry’ego i reaguje z ‘nie Harry, to ja dziękuję.’

Louis ma osiemnaście lat. Jego mama zostawiła go z siedmioma słowami, jego ojciec wcale o nim nie myśli, ale ma Harry’ego. I Harry myśli o nim każdego poranka, kiedy wstaje i każdej nocy, nim pójdzie do łóżka i naprawdę, to jest wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebuje.


End file.
